RoseXChris 2
by kate882
Summary: the sequel to RoseXChris so in this one Rose and Christian are happily married with kids when one day Chris wakes up to find him self a teenage version of himself at St. Vlade's the day before Lissa dies and while he is gone Dimitri shows up to bug Roses
1. Chapter 1

**Well on the day I promised it is here let me know what you think**

Christian's pov

My head hurt. That was the first thing I thought. The next was where the heck was I? where were Rose, and the kids?

I looked around trying -and I'm pretty sure any Guardian would say failing- to use that Guardian observation stuff Rose tried to teach me a bit of.

It looked like an academy dorm. No it looked like mine from when I lived in St. Vlad's. I looked at some of the picture's on the wall. It was mine. At least it looked exactly like it did back then.

I went from photo to photo. I had all of these at home along with some newer one's. One's that weren't just of me and my friends as teenagers, but as adults.

I look more closely at one of the photo's. Mason's about to fall asleep, Eddie is trying to look cool with a pair of sun glasses, Adrian was walking through drunk as ever, Rose and I are having I a shoving match each trying to get the other out of the camera's view - ah yes we did sort of hate each other back then-, and Lissa was trying to stop us from arguing. All in all it was a really bad picture. Mia had taken it. There where lots from her because she got into photography.

In another we were all at the school dance someone else had taken the picture this time -I couldn't remember who- because all of us where in it. We where also all giving the camera the finger. All except Lissa who was blushing, and looking embarrassed to be with us when we where doing that.

And there where more one of them. One made me laugh out loud. It was Rose perched on my shoulder's - my shocked face was priceless- and she was reaching desperately for a chocolate donut in my hand. This one had been taken before we were all friends. The cafeteria had been out, and she had tried to jump me -literally- to get mine. Some how I had managed to get her off me, but I gave her the donut anyway to make her leave me alone.

I smiled. Then it turned into a frown. What was I doing here. I was supposed to be on a business trip to Florida. Not back in Montana. I looked over at the calendar on the wall, and dropped the picture I had been holding.

I spun around to look in the mirror. Oh no.

I was the teenage version of me. On the day before Lissa died.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian's pov

No this wasn't right. I was supposed to be twenty seven. I was married. I had two kids. I had a job. I was finally out of this school where all things bad seem to happen because no other school goes through the craziness that ours did-dose whatever. It really isn't fair. I mean we have Jessie, but we aren't all bad people. Fate hates us. that's probably why I'm here.

I sighed. No use complaining about it. Its going to get me no where. Still I wonder how this happened.

I had to tell someone. Rose. She was the first one to come to my head then I remembered she still hated me. Well sort of. Our relationship was wired. We would each die to protect the other, but would die before saying we cared.

Mason. He would laugh at me.

Then how could I tell Lissa. She would believe me. It couldn't sound that wired to a sprit user, but how do you tell someone that they would die the next day. Maybe if I just leave that out.

I was moving before I had made a decision. I could save her. Then the full reality of it hit me.

I could save Lissa yes, but then non of the future would ever happen. Rose wouldn't have gotten depressed. We wouldn't become close. We wouldn't fall in love get married, and have kids. I couldn't lose Rose and our kids. I had to relive this, and chose between Lissa or Rose.

I was at Lissa's door. I had no contoll over the action when I knocked on her door.

She opened it, and smiled brightly.

Lissa's pov

My smile faded as I saw the pain in his eyes. And other things. His eye's didn't look like the eye's of a teenager, and held non of the sarcasm they usually did. They looked like the eye's of an adult going through something horrible.

"Christian do you want to come in?" I ask him softly.

"I-I can't." he sounded chocked as he said the words then whirled around and left.

Back to Chris's pov

I ran out of there, and out side. I didn't know where I was going, but I stopped when I saw Rose. She had her head bent over a book. Since when did Rose read?

"Rose?"

She looked up saw me, and looked back down. "Shut it sparky. I'm trying to read." I saw the cover of the book. The Hunger Game's. People killing other people. Now I understood why Rose was reading.

She looked up clearly annoyed that I was still standing here. "What did I just tell you. Now go bug some one else. I have better things to look at than your face." yeah I remember her doing better. Well I should try to act like I would at this time back then.

I put in the most sarcastic tone of voice I could and put mock hurt on my face. "Aww but Rosie you don't. your Mirror broke from over use." I then put in fake sympathy. "I'm so sorry you always have to worry that people will notice your ugly when they compare you to my sexyness."

"Not your best work. Now don't you have an attic to contaminate." yeah it really wasn't my best. I'm not used to being mean to her. The attic part was harsh though.

I was about to say something when Dimitri came strolling up. I couldn't look at this.

I walked away, and when I was out of hearing range I muttered, "By the way Lissa's going to die, Dimitri is going to break your heart, you will try to kill your self, we will fall in love, get married, and have kids. How dose that sound to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey all i just made a new face book page for all my revewers for when i like forget to update for to long or yall want me to update faster you can yell at me about not updating fast enough or i can let you know about y im not updating look me up as Kate Lockheart my pic is an animi girl with purple hair :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Are u all happy to see me sorry it took so long**

Rose's pov (future not past)

I woke up, and Christian wasn't there. I sighed. I had told him to at least try to say good bye before he left this time. All of his trips he had to leave early for, and tried to be nice by letting us sleep, but I still wished I got to say bye to him.

I stretched, and looked at the clock. 10:30. Lovely my children would be awake before me. Good think I was off work today. Guarding your own husband rocked.

"Mooooom!" Mason yelled. He was eight, and had red hair- I blamed me mom- and my eyes. "Lissa won't stop bugging me!" Then there was Lissa. She had my hair and Christian's eyes and was four.

"Well what dose she want?" I yelled back getting out of bed.

"The same thing I do! Some food." Great. I couldn't cook at all and they wanted food.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a phone. "Adrian? You and Sydney want to go get something to eat with me and the kids." I asked him. Adrian had finally gotten over his crush on me, and was now together with Sydney.

He laughed. "Chris leave with early again?"

"Yep. When doesn't he. Ugh but he is so lucky. He's in Florida this time. So is that a yes or no?" I asked leaning agent the counter. Mason was pacing impatiently. Lissa was trying to copy him.

"Well I can, but Sydney already ate." Of course she did. "IHOP?" I gave a quick yes, and gathered my kids.

We went to the door, and I opened it to find Dimitri and Tasha. Tasha with her fist raised to knock.

"Surprise! We came to visit you Christian and the kids.." Tasha said all smiles. Mason was starring up at Dimitri's staggering height.

"Hello Roza."

Christian's pov

What do I do? What do I freaking do?

That kept going on and on in my head as I walked around campuses refusing to go into my room for now.

"Chris? Are you okay." I froze. Lissa. I turned to look at her.

I forced a smile still trying to figure out what to do about her. "Yeah why wouldn't I be." did I sound strained to her like I did to myself.

"Well it's just the way you where acting when you came to my room. What was that about any way?" I looked around for some kind of distraction.

"Nothing?" It sounded like a question.

"Christian I can see your arua remember. So I can tell when your lying." I had forgotten about that. Because of that she would probably figure it out anyway.

I took a deep breath and started to explain. What else could I really do?


	5. Chapter 5

Lissa's pov

I was going to die. That was why he had been acting so strang.

Was there anyway I could live, and let them still get together. It would be wrong of me to keep them apart just for myself.

I couldn't think of any sure to work way for me to be here and them stay together. He would still try to find a way though. Even if there was not one. So I had to act like there was hope. Even if it meant I died . . . again.

Christian's pov

"Well we need to find a way to get you back." She said simply. What? That was what she was worryed about?

"Lissa your going to die, and your worried about me getting back." Sure I really wanted to get back. This had to be the worse place for me to get sent to. But really? Thats what was going through her mind. What was wrong with her? Was she in shock?

"Liss how is that your only consern?"

Right after saying that I triped on a rock, went backwards, did a backwards sumersalt, and crashed through a poster someone was carrying. "Did every body see that, becuase I will not be doing it again." Oh right that movie hadn't come out yet. Oh well it probibly sounds cooler now.

"Epic fail." No other than Rose said standing over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian's pov

I looked up at Rose, and tried to smirk at her the way I used to. "What the line? I thought it was cool." I fringed hurt.

She rolled her eyes. "Man up Ozera." I think she was referring to the hurt. If it was what I said she was referring to then I would be confused.

"I would. I really would, but I think I got a concussion." I said just now noticing the pain. I had also apparently hit my head on a brick. Oh lovely. Why there was even a brick on the ground I wouldn't know.

As I was walking to the nurses office - Lissa was helping me- I hear a random yell of "YES I JUST BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS!" What the heck? I mean sure it was an awesome game, but really? Was the yelling necessary.

"Oh I love Kingdom Hearts!" Lissa said. Well that was unexpected. "Akuroku and Soriku are awesome." Okaaaay then. I had no interest in the couple pairings I just wanted to finish the game. Yeah I was way behind. I hadn't started it till last month. Well last month in my time.

"Tell me about your kids." Lissa asked randomly. I looked at her in surprise. Did we just go from talking about video games to my children from another time with another girl. I think we where all getting ADHD in this time period. I mean first it was that phone -the thing that started me and Rose- then all sorts of other things like Russian bon-fires and Kingdom Hearts. What was wrong with us.

"Well our oldest is named Mason. He's got red hair - Rose blames her mom for that- and Rose's eyes, and he is eight. Although unlike Rose and more like me he is able to get up early. That's why he usually see's me before I go on my trips. Like the one to Florida I'm supposed to be on now. Or then or whatever." Lissa seemed fascinated. I suppose I would be to if I were hearing about the future.

"Then there is Lissa." Lissa smiled a little that we had named our child after her. "She is four. She has Rose's hair, and my eyes. She's really sweet, and I think she has a crush on Adrian- who got together with Sydney." I smiled thinking about how no one except for Rose had thought the two would get together.

"Umm who is Sydney." Oh right she doesn't know.

"Never mind the only thing you need to know is that she is human." I only told her for the look on her face. Totally worth it. Complete and utter shock.

"_Adrian _got together with a human as more than a one night stand?" I laughed an nodded.

I wondered if I should be telling her all this. That was what was going through my mind as we went into the nurses office waiting room. Oh well if fate didn't want her to know then it shouldn't have sent me back here.

Rose's pov

I promptly slammed the door in their faces. I turned to face my children. "Mason did you see that man out there?"

"How could I not? The dude should be in the MBA." Mason loved basket ball.

"Yeah do your worst." He got this evil grin on his face, and I wondered if that's what I looked like when I was making plans as a kid.

**Sorry for all the Kingdom Hearts stuff im going through a slight obsessing faze for it right now I couldn't resist **


End file.
